User blog:StyleMazter/Fan John Constantine Profile
Biography John Constantine is an occult detective from London, England. His violent and anti-social attitude makes him a formidable anti-hero, and he's known for doing whatever it takes to get the job done. He is also a member of Justice League Dark, a branch of the Justice League dedicated to dealing with mystical and supernatural threats. Insurgency After Superman's Regime has taken control of all governments and media, Constantine became the instigator of riots in London after learning that Raven was trying to bring Trigon to the Earth. He was barely saved from Regime forces by Batman and Zatanna who offered him to join the Insurgency. He agreed and soon became one of its most dangerous members. LA John Constantine, an occult detective from Los Angeles, fights against the forces of evil trying to break into our world by violating the balance. His sarcastic personality often helps him find enemies even amongst the humans. Powers and Ablities *Magic **Divination **Demon Summoning **Curses **Spirit Ward Creation **Golemancy **Necromancy **Illusion Casting **Synchronicity Wave Traveling **Mind Control *Deception *Occultism *Prestidigitation *Hypnosis *Escapology Intro/Outro Intro: Constantine smokes a cigaratte and notices his opponent. He says "Just in time." and drops his cigarette and enters his fighting stance. Outro: Constantine says "You messed with a wrong guy." and lights up a cigaratte. Then he walks away, and the screen shows him sitting in a taxi and smoking a cigarette. Gameplay Constantine is classified as a Gadget User, using his sigils and summons to manipulate the environment. Character Trait Curse Mark: Constantine places a cursed sigil on the floor or in the air. If the opponent comes in contact with the sigil, their attack power and defense will decrease for several seconds. Only one sigil can be active at a time. It takes 5 seconds to recharge the trait. Basic Attacks: *Snap Kick *Union Jack *Double Pain *Lucky Strike *Ax Kick *Guillotine Combo Attacks: *Exorcism *Eternal Curse *Damned Soul *Raising Hell *Smokin' *Occultist Special Moves: *Flamethrower - Constantine pulls out his lighter, and a stream of flame erupts from it. *Up Flamethrower *Illusion - A counter move. Constantine enters a special stance. If the opponent hits him during this state, he will appear behind them and strike them in the back. *Demon Trap - Constantine creates an explosive sigil on the ground which explodes on contact or 5 seconds after. Constantine himself can be harmed by the explosion. *Almighty Push - Constantine creates a powerful force blast pushing his opponent away from him. *Oclumancy - Constantine uses a mind-controlling spell on his opponent and makes them walk towards him. *Restless Soul - Constantine summons a ghost to strike his opponent for a combo opportunity. Super Move Hellblazer: Constantine snaps his fingers and creates a sigil on his opponent's body. He says "Hope you'll enjoy this.", and a giant demonic hand appears from the ground and drags his opponent to Hell, with Constantine jumping after them. A bunch of demons brutally assault his opponent breaking their bones. Then Constantine says "The finale!", and a pillar of light destroys the demons and injures his opponent before transporting them back to the arena. Ending As Superman fell before him, John Constantine could finally sigh in relief. But he had to pay a horrible price. He relied too much upon his demonic powers, and this worsened his mental condition, leaving him open to possession. A demon known as Nergal used the opportunity and used Constantine as his host body. Opening the gates of Hell, Nergal released his brethren in this world and swiftly exterminated the mankind, becoming the ruler of the new Inferno. Constantine: Have a nice day! Hahahahahaha! Quotes * "I don't know what to say. Superman's bloody Regime takes away our freedom, our rights, and we have to do something about it. But deals with demons... this freakin' idiot doesn't know what he's dealing with. He crossed the line. Trigon is a threat that will destroy the Earth, and Raven knows it, yet she's trying to free him. We must stop this madness before it's too late." * "Out of my way!" Clash with any Character. * "I don't really want to do this." Clash with any Character. * "Just my luck." Clash with any Character. * "Come on, punk!" Clash with any Character. * "Can we settle this peacefully?" Clash with any Character. * "I'm not afraid of bats." Clash with Batman. * "Thought you're smarter than this." Clash with Batman. * "You know nothing about me." Clash with Raven * "You call that demonic power?" Clash with Raven * "Gonna send you right to your daddy." Clash with (Regime) Raven. * "Give my best regards to Trigon." Clash with (Regime) Raven. * "Just another bloody idiot." Clash with (Regime) Superman. * "Don't underestimate me." Clash with (Regime) Superman. * "And I'm gonna protect the world from you." Clash with (Regime) Superman. * "Won't hold back on you, Zee." Clash with Zatanna. * "Give me your best shot!" Clash with Zatanna. * "Does it have to be like this?" Clash with Zatanna. Costumes Category:Blog posts